


He'd Tell You

by Diancdanvers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, mini prompt, this is hella sad y'all I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diancdanvers/pseuds/Diancdanvers
Summary: Rip Hunter has many best days, but only one worst. (based on a mini-prompt from ginpomme: Birth)
Relationships: Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter, Miranda Coburn & Jonas Hunter, Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	He'd Tell You

If you asked Rip Hunter what the best day of his life was, he’d tell you it was a tie. The day he married Miranda and the day Jonas was born. When the two of them were married, he held the love of his life in his arms and vowed to love her forever. It wasn't a very conventional wedding, the two of them sneaking off to the 18th century after faking a disturbance in the timeline, but Rip wouldn’t trade it for anything. Months later, when Jonas was born, Rip sat in the medbay, Miranda fast asleep, and he held his child for the first time, crying as he whispered promises to always keep him safe. 

If you asked Rip Hunter what the happiest years of his life were, he’d tell you it was everything that followed. They were filled with missions, two high on adrenaline and laughing from the safety of their ship, greeting Jonas by hugging them so tight they weren’t sure if any of them even could let go. When the two of them were found out, Miranda took it in stride and left the Time Masters to raise her son, and it did nothing but bring the three of them closer.

If you asked Rip Hunter what the worst day of his life was, it’d be the easiest choice he’d ever make. It’s the day he held his wife’s and son’s lifeless bodies in his arms and swore he would avenge them. Watching the man who killed them in cold blood walk away with a menacing smile on his face. It was hugging them close one last time, still not sure he could ever let go.


End file.
